


Robin Hood x Reader (aka Rhey)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [7]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Robin Hood | Archer - Freeform, Robin Hood/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	1. Meeting Master

Why did they always end up crazy? It was all fun and games until he got bored and they ended up finding out about each other. He was lucky his last several masters had been male so he didn't have to worry about juggling Master and someone ....or several someone's .....on the side. 

But at the moment he was without a Master, since his last one died in their fight with Caster because the idiot insisted on trying to fight in the open and Robin had let him do his thing ......by himself. It wasn't his fault his master's pride had gotten the better of him or that Master had thought they were better partners than they were. 

As much as he hated being the servant of a man when it came to actual combat, he appreciated the no nonsense dynamic on a personal level. It allowed him to indulge without complications. 

Though it seemed this time he had picked the wrong girl to hit it and quit it with. As a result, he was trying to hide in a part of HQ he had never been hoping that jealous little twat would give up. He HAD told her that he didn't want anything serious each of the dozen times they had met up for sex, but when he told her this time would be the last because his master was dead and he wouldn't be able to stay long, she had gone full cray telling him he would be her servant in and out of the bed now. 

He had hoped telling her, her bed wasn't the only one he shared and he believed in equal opportunity and abundance would make her furious and turn her off, but instead it sent her into an obsessive rage. Two girls were already in the hospital and he was here hiding.

"Damn that crazy bitch." He growled under his breath as he peaked around the corner of another unfamiliar hallway. He thanked the spirits of luck that he was still alone. 

Darting down the hall, he entered the oldest looking door on the right as quietly as he could and sighed when the door quietly clicked closed. Sighing and closing his eyes, he turned and slid down the door. Maybe he was finally safe at last.

"I guess you are hiding too?"

His eyes shot open and a second later his jaw dropped. Sitting against the far wall was a woman not quite in the prime of her life. He couldn't really see much of her body, but if the swell of her generous breasts were any indication as they pressed against her knees that were tucked against them creating copious cleavage , she had quite a full figure. She had beautiful chestnut hair with gold and red highlights and hazel eyes that seemed to stare into his soul without being invasive. 

"So what are you hiding for? I'm trying to stay away from a stalker that killed my last servant when he tried to protect me."

"Seriously? I'm hiding from a girl who can't take no for an answer. Just because we slept together a handful of times doesn't mean she was the only one or that I wanted to stay with her now that I'm Masterless."

"Well from my experience, this is one of the best places to hide if...."

"ROOOOOOOBBBIN WHERE AAAAARREE YOOOOUUUU!"

"Fuck! You were saying?"

He quickly scoots away from the door and toward the window.

"Too obvious. I've got a better idea." I grab his hand and drag him into the next room before pulling him into the closet and through a trap door in the wall, closing it moments before the door we were just at opens. We are pressed tightly against each other as this space was really only meant for two. We are facing each other and my breasts are plastered against his chest as my hips straddle his. My hands are in his hair and at his cheek as his are firmly planted on my ass. 

Under normal circumstances one might think we came here to fuck, but now we just try not to breathe as footsteps pace around the room. 

"Where could he be?" You can hear the pout in her voice. As she slowly walks into the room we are in the wall of. 

As she scouts the room, moving furniture and opening doors, I try not to look at Robin or focus on how turned on the feeling of his body against me is making me. Regrettably my heartbeat betrays my excitement and I feel Robin smirk against my neck as he traces quiet kisses from my ear to my collar bone. 

My hands grab his hair tight enough to provide a warning, but not so tight as to cause him to cry out. He stops kissing, locking eyes with me as I give him a death glare as the steps stop in front of our hiding place. 

The next thing we hear is the closet door open and a some fondling of the area inside the closet. 

I watch his devilish eyes as he goes to place his lips back on my neck slowly, but my lips grab his forcing his mouth against mine as I steal his breath and his concentration. 

Time seems to stop as our lips explore each other. I refuse to think of this as anything other than a distraction, especially after his omission as to what got him in this place to begin with. Even so, everything about this moment shows the promise of something better yet to come. I try to push the thought away, sure that he will want nothing more to do with me after this moment. The only contradiction is that he is still kissing me and has started kneeding my ass, moving his fingers just enough to gently squeeze each time he kisses, or shifts his lips. 

After a few minutes, the figure walks away. Stopping to open and close the door. I reluctantly pull from the kiss, or at least try to, but Robin follows my lips as they pull back. 

I sigh internally before continuing to kiss him a while longer, which paid off because the door opens and closes again as footsteps walk away this time. Robin pulls away and places a finger to his lips as he gently opens the hidden door. When he is sure we are alone, he creeps out and turns to offer his hand to help me exit the small space. 

I take his hand and he pulls me gently against him as I clear the closet. "Thank you for your help. I wasn't looking forward to running into her."

"Your welcome. Guess you can go out the windows now. It should be safe."

"I suppose you are right." He says as he looks softly into my eyes before running the back of his hand against my cheek. "What about the person that is after you?"

I shrug. "I'll be fine. This isn't the first time he has tried to force himself on me. It's just the first time Vlad won't be with me."

Robin looks at me with concern. "I have a hard time leaving such a beautiful woman defenseless against an impending threat."

"I should be fine as long as I stay hidden. At least for today. I'll ask HQ for another servant tomorrow."

He continues to look into my eyes. "What about taking me as your servant. We seem to be compatible, we both need the other and we both get along well." He smiles and pinches my ass.

I half ass slap his chest. "You just want someone to play with."

"Normally I would agree with you, but I quite enjoyed our time together." He starts strokingmy lower back softly. "Why don't we give it a shot."

I look at him skeptically. "I do have real expectations of my servants you know."

"That's fine. I'm not averse to expectations, just unrealistic or contradictory ones. I also believe in my and your survival and not facing things head on if you can infiltrate from the shadows."

I shrug. "Dead is dead I don't really care how that happens." 

"Sounds like the perfect match. What do you say?"

"Long as you are willing to try to protect me even if it means running away....."

"I'm willing to try." He smiles again and strokes my cheek before running a finger over my lips. 

"That's all I ask. Guess I have nothing to lose but my life, which is no different than any other relationship like this."

I look at him. "I agree." 

It takes no time to transfer ownership of Robin to me. When the process is complete, he takes me out the window and over the roofs until we reach my room. 

"After you lady."

"Why thank you." I hop through my window and sit on the bed, robin hot on my heels. 

"So this is my room. You are welcome to stay here and come and go as you please. The only thing I ask is no other women in my bed."

"I'm not tasteless."

"I have no way to prove or disprove that."

"I guess you don't, well I assure you it will only be you and me in this bed." He walks over to stand in front of me as he leans towards me, but I scoot around him. 

"I have some things to take care of. You can come if you want, but just make sure to keep an ear out for my call. I am still being stalked you know."

"I'll come with you then. I promise I'll show you a good time."

I roll my eyes and head out with Robin smiling at my retreating form before dematerializing.


	2. PDA

  * There is one thing Robin hates above all else: being ignored, especially on an emotional level. 



It makes sense then that the one thing he loves most is PDA and he isn’t the least bit shy about it.

Even though we barely knew each other, Robin believed intimacy was the best thing to get outa the way first because everything else seemed less embarrassing if you had already fucked, especially if it was kinky.For a man who liked to not face things head on, he was a walking contradiction when it came to relationships. 

As a result I found myself in the umteenth precarious position since binding to him a few days ago.All I wanted was to eat my breakfast in the mess in peace, but apparently that was unacceptable.It hasn’t been enough that I had kissed him good morning or washed him in the shower before allowing him to do the same to me.He wanted to be touched or touch me ALL THE TIME. 

The concept didn’t bother me since he WAS hot, but right now I needed to eat.Instead he had sat next to me on my right and fondled the inside of my thigh as he smoked his cigarette, watching for a reaction.When that hadn’t phased me, he squished up next to me and began running a finger along the side of my breast getting threateningly close to the nipple.When I kept eating my eggs, he pulled my hair to the side before dipping his finger in syrup and running it a short way down the side of my neck. 

I stop chewing and glared at him with the side eye.He just smirked before his lips are on my neck and his tongue caresses and swirls over the syrup, cleaning it off as his free hand wraps around my hip and pulls me into him. 

I can’t help a small moan escaping and he hums into my neck as he cleans the last little bit off and removes his lips. 

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply before letting it out slowly in an attempt to regain myself.Once my heart stops racing and my sex stops aching, I continue eating.

Fortunately he seemed temporarily appeased by my reaction and resumes stroking my thigh as I finish. 

———————————

The rest of the incidents went as follows......

Scenario 1

His action: Putting his two pointer fingers in the back pockets of my pants and running them back and forth across my ass when he stands behind me.

My acceptable reaction:Taking the rings on his front tassels and pulling him against me so his groin is pressed against my butt and my back is against his chest.He will then link his thumbs through the front belt loops of my pants holding us in place.

Ignoring Action Once:He will lick and nibble my ear as he grabs my hips and pulls me into him.

Ignore Action Twice: Bite my neck and shoulder as he slides his hands down the front of my pants to caress my inner thighs and pull me harder into his groin. 

Scenario 2

His Action: Playing with my hair

My Acceptable Reactions:Playing with his hair in return,kiss/nuzzle his hand, lean against him, kiss his cheek

Ignoring Action Once:Start tying my hair in knots

Ignoring Action Twice: Begin tying random things into my hair

Scenario 3

His action: Asking for kisses as rewards during training.

My Acceptable Action: Kissing him and praising him without him having to initiate it or whispering in his ear I will reward him plenty when we are in private (he will 100% collect so resistance is futile)

Ignoring Action Once:Full on French kiss as he grabs my ass with one hand as he holds my head with the other.

Ignore Action Twice:Takes me out of view and strips me of my top as he French kisses me then holds my head back roughly with his hand as he kisses and bites down my neck, across my collar bone, and over my breast before capturing my nipple and kissing/licking/sucking it until he is satisfied my noises have made up for my negligence.

Though I am a firm believer that he enjoys me resisting him somewhat, by the second refusal it is clear that he is irritated if not angry.I get the sense he expects me to want him and find him attractive so submitting to his request seems a no brainer.

It is my second refusal after his latest request for affection that has us back in my room with me sitting on the bed with my arms crossed and him criss cross applesauce on the floor pouting. 

“There has to be some ground rules.But before we get to that, you need to tell me why you are so needy.It’s not like I deny you affection or don’t find you attractive.I find you incredibly attractive, but it’s like you don’t believe me or need something else from me.So why don’t you tell me what you want.”

He looks at me as his pouty face rests on one fisted hand whose elbow is propped on his knee. 

“It feels like you don’t desire me at all.All you do is respond, you don’t initiate.Every other girl is all over me like they can’t get enough.It makes you kinda a blow to my ego.”

My eye twitches.“Didn’t I say I had expectations?You can’t just stampede towards the clitoris and expect me to be turned on.You don’t even try to make me feel good you just want to boost your ego.As long as you get a reaction you get what you need, but what about me?I get you probably don’t want a commitment, though you expect me to be monogamous, but I want to feel appreciated too.It would be nice if your affections were genuine and you accepted no when I mean no not just get more aggressive to get what you want.”

He blushes and hangs his head.“I can’t help that I want your attention and feel really insecure when you don’t give it.It’s not a feeling I’m used to so I’m sorry if I’m fucking it all up.”

I sigh and slide off the bed to crawl over to him and into his lap.Wrapping my arms around his neck, I kiss him softly and he immediately twines one hand in my hair as the other hand rests at my lower back under my shirt. 

I hum before breaking the kiss.“Why don’t you try telling me some of what you want, or at least tell me if it’s something you really want or need so we can figure out a time to express ourselves together?”I peck him on the lips again and he smiles. 

“I think I can live with that.”

“Good.I will make sure to do the same.”

He nibbles under my chin.“What if I want something now?”

I smile.“Why don’t you try asking and find out.”

He kisses down my neck and whispers softly. “I want you to touch me.You hardly ever touch me.”

I take his face in my hands and pull his lips to mine before my hands trail down his neck.“Shall I take off your upper armor?”

He dematerializes it.“I don’t have the patience.”He captures my lips more aggressively as my hands trail across his chest.I can feel his heart beating faster as his breathing increases. 

I continue to run my hands over his chest, across his shoulders and down his back as my lips kiss and suck his.“Is this what you wanted?”I ask in between kisses.

“It’s a good start.”His voice is teasing, but I can tell by the way he responds this is exactly what he wanted.

“Well if it’s only a good start.....”. I tease as I get up and turn to walk back to the bed when I am suddenly pulled back down against his chest. 

Once I am firmly planted against him, he lays back on the floor and wraps his arms around me before kissing my head.“Ok so it’s much better than a good start so don’t leave just yet.”

I smile before kissing his bare chest and resting my head against it to listen to his breathing. 

“You are definitely the most mischievous servant I could have asked for.”

“You know you love it.”He says as he squeezes me.

“I know YOU love it.”

“I know I like you.”He says as he strokes my hair.

“I guess I like you too.”Then I look up before scooting up his chest to kiss him.

It is soft and accepting, feeling like we have finally come to understand each other. 


	3. Meddling with Mistletoe

Ever since we had laid down some ground rules about being affectionate while communicating, Robin had been less clingy and more independent. He no longer had to seek affection from me. Now he either took it in appropriate amounts or asked me in our more intimate moments for the things he needed. 

The bad thing about him being more comfortable was that now he had started meddling in other people's relationships. 

"Robin!" I stated angrily.

He appeared kneeling in front of me with his head slightly bowed so I couldn't see the shit eating grin I knew was on his face.

"You know you really are hot when you are angry."

I blush and growl. "It seems you have been quite the naughty boy."

"Whatever could you mean?" The sarcastic smile is dripping from his lips. 

It seems SOMEONE has been hiding in the shadows and firing bolts of mistletoe above "couples" creating awkward situations for people. It also seems like those bolts are REMARKABLY SIMILAR to yours."

He stands with an overly acted serious look on his face. "You don't say. Well that is serious. Someone is out there ruining my good name....OW!!!!"

I grab his ear and pull it towards me. "Do not test my Christmas cheer you meddlesome little devil."

"Ok ok I'm sorry geez." He huffs.

"NO YOU'RE NOT SORRY! Why do

You feel the need to do that?"

"If people would just be honest with their feelings.......". He pouted.

"You don't get to decide that Robin! What if those couples were already with someone?!"

"Then they would be cheaters or swingers. Either way they would at least be being more

honest with themselves than they were before

then."

I sigh. His logic isn't unsound he just always goes about things in an abrasive way. 

Sensing my frustration, he walks up and wraps his arms around me before placing his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry so don't be mad. I missed you. You've been so busy getting ready for the holidays you and I haven't had much time together."

"That doesn't mean you go and put your needs on someone else Rob."

"I know I know, I just......Ive been so happy and I saw so many people struggling with their feelings and I thought it couldn't hurt to give them a push."

I smile and shake my head. "You are probably THE most innocently mischievous person I have ever met."

Then I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him causing pleasant hums to escape his lips in between kisses. 

"Next time just be a little more greedy. I didn't mean to get so busy that I didn't pay attention to you. "

"Next time I will bring you with me." He winks. "Their reactions are priceless and trouble is WAY BETTER in pairs."

"How is it propriety is so completely lost on you?"

"It's not lost, I just choose to ignore it most of the time finding raw emotion to be a much better companion."

Then he picks me up and starts walking.

"Where are we off to now?"

"I haven't unwrapped my Christmas gift yet." He smirks at me and I blush. 

"I thought we agreed I wasn't a toy."

"That is correct you aren't. You are a rare sweet that I intend to indulge in until I have had my fill."

It wouldn't dawn on me until later that the way he took me back to my room seemed longer and just happened to be littered with a remarkably large amount of mistletoe along the way.


	4. Valentine

"Roses are red, violets are blue, a turn in the hay is the best with you."

Robin scratches that out.He can see your eyes roll.

"Are you a sea lion cause I see you lying in my bed later."

Scratch that out to. You would probably ban him to the couch.

"I promise to always be beside you.....or under you...or on top of you."

Not that either, but he is getting closer. 

"Happy Valentines Day! Let's get naked...I mean let's hold hands!"

That's when Robins' head hit the table. Why was combining the two things he loved best, Master and sex, so hard to put together in a card? How was she ever going to know how much he cared about her if he couldn't figure this out?

Sighing heavily, he turned his head to lay his cheek down on the desk as he looked at the floor littered with paper balls, his many failed attempts. 

Maybe he should get out and see what the other Servants were doing.Maybe then he would get some ideas. 

————————————

Several hours later, Robin arrived back at your room feeling desperately inadequate and sour.

Arthur was taking his Master for a picnic in the garden with food he was making himself, including sweets.

Atalante was going to the shooting range where she set up targets in the shape of hearts with different point values.Her Master had to hit as many as he could in a set amount of time and the total points he won equaled a certain thing he would receive (most were romantic rewards).

Merlin was taking his Master to the planetarium where he would put on a show with magic charting their love and time together before ending the night under the stars.

Even Smól Cú's Master was giving him a shark cat bed whose mouth he climbed in and making him food.

Everyone knew how to express their love for their Masters and Servants but Robin. Feeling no closer to a resolution, he turned around and walked into the forrest surrounding HQ. 

Whenever Robin needed time to himself, he found the most comfort in and around nature.The sound of the wind in the trees, the quiet lives of the animals that lived there, even the paths men took as they traveled their daily lives all spoke to him of adventures he had yet to experience.He felt calm resting hundreds of feet in the air as he leaned precariously on one branch or another.There was just nothing that becalmed his turbulent soul like the forest, and you. 

He has taken you here, to the secret places he had found, a few times and, much to his delight, you relished in the childish adventure of it.You had played in the small cascading waterfalls as they traveled down to the huge lake in the deepest depths of the forest, tried to learn how to shoot your first bow in the clearing to the west, even tried to built your own tree fort, which collapsed with the first step you tried to take on it.

There were so many great memories, even though you hadn't known each other long....

That's when it hit him.He knew exactly what to do.

————————————

The next morning you woke up to a beautifully hand carved rose captured in perfect bloom sitting in an empty glass cup.It's petals were stained to mimic a deeper cherry red and underneath the cup was a note that red

"Roses are red, violets are blue, it's times like this where I wish I knew how to say just how much I love you.I'm in the forest so follow the trail of clues.

You smile at his attempted romantics.Good with his hands, good with his lips, bad with his feelings. It was always funny to see his weak points, not funny ha ha but funny cute. It meant he was vulnerable and was letting his shields down. 

You dressed quickly and arrived at the usual entry point to see carved in the tree RH + RL with a huge heart and arrow through it. You traced the image and laughed knowing he was out there watching. If it was one thing you knew about Rob it was that he loved a good show and this would be no exception. 

Looking into the forest, you saw arrows carved into the trees you were meant to follow at reasonable distances. You felt like a child chasing her first crush into a fairytale. You also couldn't help but notice he had picked trees to mark near the safest paths to take, ensuring you safely arrived at your destination.

As you walked, you couldn't help but wonder if the birds and other animals you heard weren't Rob messing with you, which kept a smile on your face the whole way. 

Eventually, you came to the field with hay bales and straw men where he tried to teach you to shoot a bow. You were a miserable shot, but he had been patient and didn't tease you too bad....at least not that day. As you looked out, you saw a piece of paper flitting lightly in the breeze, held by one of Rob's bolts. You retrieved the paper, which read...

"Despite being a bad shot, you still managed to pierce my heart."

Then there was a badly drawn heart and bullseye at the bottom. You blushed before folding the paper up and tucking it in your female pocket. 

You quickly spotted the trail you were meant to follow and continued on your way.

A little ways more, and you were at the stream that lead to the waterfall lake. It had been your first test of trust, jumping off the top of the falls into the lake below, but you trusted Rob and hadn't been disappointed since. 

Carved in the mud by the river was the following....

"My love for you is as strong as the current, as exhilarating as the dive from the falls and deeper than the lake below. Come join me so I can bathe you in my love." 

"Just layin it on aren't you my little thief." You muttered with a smile before following the river to its end. When you arrived, you walked out on the rock edge and looked down to see a figure swimming below. You knew it was Rob and though the fall scared you you called to him.

"HERE I COME!" Then you felt weightless as your body fell and then became enveloped in the waters below. 

When you came up Rob was leaning against a rock at the edge of the lake glistening in the sun. The sight of him, especially naked and wet, for you every time and you unconsciously bit your lip as you swam to him. 

"Glad you made it." He smiles as you swam into his arms. "I was wondering when you would get here." He then kisses you softly. "I have one more surprise but you have to get out of the water."

You nod and he climbs out first, wearing only his shorts, before offering you a hand and helping you out.

"I brought these since I figured you would need clothes." He begins undressing you, dropping your clothes in a pile before wrapping you in a towel and drying you briskly. 

When you are dry enough, he grabs the nightshirt he brought for you and puts it on before taking your hand in one of his and leading you towards a small tangle of thick trees. 

You are curious, not seeing anything, but once you round the first trunk you see a usable version of the tree house you tried to build not that long ago, except this one had long fronds that drapes down the sides creating a curtain and a bed lined with a grass mattress. 

He led you up the small staircase and sat down on the bed still holding your hand, but now taking it in both of his.

"Happy Valentines Day. I'm sorry I'm not really good at..."

He doesn't get to finish since you knock him over and begin kissing his face and neck.

"This was the nicest thing you have ever done for me. I had no idea you were such a romantic."

Robin blushes and I giggle. 

"Least your romance is better than my archery."

We both laugh before Rob runs his fingers through my wet hair gently. "I love you. Will you stay here the rest of the day with me? He asks blushing slightly.

"I think I can make that happen. Unless you have better things to do."

Poor choice of words on my part. Rob smirks and then flips me on my back. "Doing you is the best thing in the world." Then he lifts up my shirt and puts his head between my legs, proving you don't need to put pen to paper to write a good love story.


End file.
